Raspberries
by Isabel0329
Summary: Edward has a fantasy about Bella that he’s been desperate to see come to life. One that involves fruit. And he’s determined to make it happen. Safely rated M for innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Goddess divine Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrow the characters. If I owned them, I'd never let Edward come out and play.

Summary: Edward has a fantasy about Bella that he's been desperate to see come to life. One that involves fruit. And he's determined to make it happen.

**Raspberries**

The thought had been playing in my mind for weeks. Every time her mouth moved, whether she was breathing, eating or speaking. I couldn't get the delightful image out of my thoughts. No, it was more than an image or a thought.

It was a fantasy. One that I was distinctly determined to see fulfilled.

Presently Bella and I were sitting at the kitchen table in the house, my house as Bella called it. It had always been _our_ house once Bella had first stepped foot in it, but she didn't yet share the "what's mine is yours" mentality I had.

Bella was noisily crunching on her breakfast cereal, an item I loathed. It smelled like soggy cardboard that had been left out in the rain during a monsoon and had then begun to decay. Though I hated watching her crunch away on this particular food item, there were others that I was much fonder of.

"Bella, if I bought you something, would you accept it?" I asked lazily, trying not to raise her suspicions.

No such luck.

Bella immediately stopped mid-chew and raised one perfectly formed eyebrow at me. She swallowed before opening her mouth, something I was immensely grateful for as I didn't care to see a half-chewed mouthful of mush.

"Edward, you know I don't like when you try and give me things," she stated coolly.

Oh, yes. As if I didn't remember the previous dozen times she'd said much the same thing. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, a rather human trait I'd recently picked up from Bella.

"I promise you it's nothing big. Matter of fact, I promise you the cost will be under 15 dollars," I replied and tried to keep my tone playful.

"Edward."

"Bella."

She eyed me again and I was growing impatient. I desperately wanted to give her this gift and I knew that if she knew what it was she wouldn't be objecting.

She placed her spoon in the white porcelain bowl before speaking.

"If you tell me what it is before you give it to me, I might agree to it. But only if you promise to keep it under 15 dollars," she finally said.

I hesitated a second. To her, my gift would seem completely innocent and without any deeper meaning. But I didn't want to give away the surprise, even if it was such a trivial present in her eyes.

Apparently, this was the only way though. I sighed, smelling my defeat before I even began.

"It's food, okay Bella? I wish to buy you some food," I replied in resignation.

Her eyes went wide for a second. This was obviously not the response she was expecting.

"Oh." The word popped out of her mouth. "Well, I guess that's fine. After all, I do need to eat."

Success! I had won! My mind went wild with the victory and immediately imagined the items I would be buying Bella today. I would buy cart after cart full of them if I could, but my promise of a 15 dollar limit kept me reeled in. Damn that part of the promise.

"I'm glad you're okay with this," I coolly replied and hoped that my excitement was not clearly evident.

Bella resumed eating the horrid cereal that was quickly smelling more like rancid garbage than decaying cardboard. Seriously, how do humans eat that trash in the morning? It could barely be palatable.

Once breakfast was over and cleaned up, I made my mind up that I would make my purchase today and give Bella her gift. I would have to make a trip out obviously, and Bella could no way accompany me on this trip if I wanted to keep my surprise just that. A surprise. But who could distract her during that time?

Almost as if on-cue, I heard the soft, dancing footsteps of Alice coming down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Perfect. Alice would be the ideal candidate for this job.

"Bella! I have some things you need to look at for the wedding that need your approval!" Alice's tinkling voice sailed through the kitchen entry way.

Bella groaned in her seat and slumped down, almost as if she could hide from Alice. I couldn't stifle the small chuckle that the sight elicited from me. Bella was beyond adorable when she was pouting.

Alice pranced through the door and into the kitchen, not before turning and giving me a look that Bella barely noticed.

_How very devilish of you, Edward. I didn't know you were that kinky,_ she thought.

I grinned back, unable to stop the spread. If she only knew.

Then the thought occurred to me. Alice probably did know. Or at least knew about the things I had already planned. Luckily the ones I hadn't planned were much more embarrassing than those I had. Those little fantasies wouldn't be broadcast through her mind just yet.

I was thankful of that.

I turned to Bella, still slumped in her chair.

"Bella, I have to step out for a bit. I'm sure Alice will keep you fairly occupied while I'm gone. Is that right, Alice?" I said.

"Of course she'll be occupied! There's still the matter of the place settings, most notably the color of the chargers. And how the napkins should be folded as well. And should we have glass hurricanes with candles or just simple votive tea lights for a centerpiece?" Alice reeled off questions faster than Bella was probably capable of processing.

Bella groaned again and I used Alice's bombardment as a distraction. I slipped out of the house and was in my car before Bella probably had time to notice I was gone.

I arrived at the grocery store in mere minutes, excitement at the possibility of seeing this fantasy brought to life barely contained in me.

Hurriedly rushing through the front doors, I was immediately greeted by the overwhelming stench of human food. Positively disgusting if you ask me. But I was here for Bella and I had to push my obvious discomfort aside.

I grabbed a hand basket and walked past the aisle end caps. The signs overhead proclaimed the aisle's contents. Cereal. Snack Foods. Frozen Foods. Ethnic. Baking.

Finally, I came to my destination.

The open stands of the produce department spread out before me. I quickly found what I was looking for among the colorful fruits and vegetables. Right between the strawberries and the bananas was my holy grail. What I had come for.

Raspberries. Big, beautiful, plump, red raspberries.

I quickly put six half-pints in my basket, not caring about the price. They were expensive as it was probably not quite fresh fruit season yet, but the cost didn't matter to me. I'm sure Bella had no idea how much one container of raspberries cost anyways. I could easily say my purchase was below the stated limit of 15 and she would probably believe me.

Making my way through the checkout line, the older woman at the register curiously eyed my purchase.

_Wonder why he has so many raspberries … but my word is he handsome. So young though!_ she thought.

I couldn't help but smirk at this. If only she knew what my raspberries were for.

I paid for my purchase and made my way back out to the car. Safely placing them on the passenger seat, I drove home to make my dream come true.

Once there, I found Alice still pestering Bella in the kitchen.

"Okay, so it'll be tea lights and a hurricane. Oh, Bella! Everything will sparkle in the candlelight!" Alice bubbled.

I coughed lightly to bring Bella's attention to me. Immediately her eyes snapped to me and she was out of her chair. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I snaked an arm around her shoulder to pull her tighter against me.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave! Have fun, Bella!" Alice chirped lightly.

Bella turned to look at her, probably curious what she meant by this.

_Have fun yourself, Edward,_ Alice teased me with her thoughts.

I knew Bella couldn't see my face, and I was immensely grateful for this because a goofy grin was plastered on my face. It would have given me away if she had seen it.

I maneuvered Bella back to the kitchen table and situated her in one of the wooden seats. Pulling up a chair closely next to her, I set the plastic bag of groceries on the table in front of her.

"This is for you, Bella. Please accept this present," I said gently.

She peered inside the bags, cautiously opening the plastic with her hands.

Once she saw it's contents, her eyes immediately lit up. Without even having to say one word, I knew she was delighted with this present. A mixture of relief and excitement washed over me. Relief that she was accepting this gift and excitement with what was actually about to happen.

She withdrew one of the plastic half-pints from the bag and turned it over in her hands.

"Oh, Edward! Raspberries! I love raspberries! How'd you know?" she said with glee.

"Just a little something I picked up from Renee when we saw her in Florida," I slyly commented.

The particular memory of Renee's that I was referencing had been passed along to me when we were casually lounging in the kitchen. She had been poking through a cabinet trying to find something to make for supper when her fingers grazed over a can of raspberry pie filling. An image of Bella as a young girl popped into her mind. Bella had been happily eating the fruit, obviously enjoying them immensely. But it was not her excitement that had grabbed my attention; it was the manner in which she was eating them that had fascinated me and stirred this particular fantasy.

"Here, let me rinse those off for you. You don't want to know the dirt that fruit holds," I said.

Before she even knew what I was doing, I had taken the entire container of raspberries, rinsed them off at the kitchen sink, placed them in a bowl and set them back down in front of Bella.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, obviously startled.

"Sorry, love. I'm just very excited to see you accept one of my presents so easily."

"I'll accept food any day. That I actually need. Or at least I need that now," she commented.

I internally cringed for a moment, but the anticipation of the show I was about to receive overwhelmed the feelings of dread.

Bella picked up one plump raspberry and popped it in her mouth. I watched as her mouth moved so delicately, the fruit popping between her teeth. I couldn't see it because Bella had her mouth closed, but I could hear it.

She took another one, again placing it in her mouth. The deep red juice of the fruit had seeped forward in her mouth, slightly staining the inner edge of her lips.

Her luscious, soft lips.

The show had barely started and already it was spectacular.

"I used to eat these all the time when I was a kid. Do you want to know how I'd eat them?" Bella asked. It was an innocent enough question; she would never know what she was meaning.

This was exactly what I wanted. Too lost for words, I mutely nodded and leaned in closer to her.

Bella expertly took one raspberry and stuck it on the end of her finger. She repeated the same process until each one of her slender fingers was topped with a ripe, red raspberry.

She held her hand up to my face, just inches away. I could smell her luscious scent mixed with the smell of the fruit. Normally the fruit would have repulsed me, but the fact that it was so precariously perched so close to Bella's skin gave it a whole new smell. Sweeter, less noxious.

"Like this!" she excitedly exclaimed. She looked like a little girl, so innocent and pure. Really that was what she was: a child trapped in the soul of a mature woman wrapped in the body of a teenage girl. A very beautiful teenage girl.

I licked my lips, almost tasting Bella on them. It would be so easy to reach out and take her in this proximity, but I hadn't seen exactly what I was looking for just yet.

Bella took one finger to her mouth and stuck the raspberry in before closing her lips around the tip of her finger. She sucked the fruit off, making a soft popping noise with her lips.

Oh, god. It was better than Renee's memory.

Immeasurably better.

One by one, Bella took each finger into her mouth and sucked each raspberry off. One by one, she made the same popping and sucking noise that was starting to drive me to edge of reason.

"Those are good!" Bella giggled.

I couldn't stop myself from touching her when she was done, her fingers wet with her saliva and raspberry juice.

I took her hand and brought her index finger to my mouth to savor the intoxicating mixture of fruit and Bella. Rather than put her finger inside my mouth, I instead licked each finger with my tongue. My razor sharp teeth made this a necessity, even if I wished I could suck on her fingers the way she had.

But this would make due for the time being.

Her flavor was simply divine. Better than any other taste on the planet. Sweet mixed with floral. Heaven mixed with sin.

A growl surfaced deep within my chest, but it was barely loud enough for Bella to hear thankfully. Only I knew how much I was enjoying this.

"You're right. They are good," I casually said. I was barely keeping it together.

I dropped Bella's soft hand and ran my fingers along her jaw from her ear to her mouth. It was still tinged with the raspberry juice, causing them to be red and even more luscious than ever if possible.

I closed my eyes and ran my finger along her lips. So soft. So deliciously soft.

But then Bella surprised even me. She closed her lips around the tip of my finger and sucked.

Holy god.

I was about ready to explode right there. Combust, as Bella had so delicately put it before.

A moan left my own mouth before I could stifle it and my eyes flew open in embarrassment. I was sure Bella would be mortified from this reaction.

But she wasn't, much to my pleasure.

Instead of the tomato red color I expected her cheeks to be, they were instead only slightly flushed. I'd seen this flush before. It meant she was _warming up_ to me, if you would. Another scent was beginning to fill the room, a scent even more potent than Bella's own divine scent. The smell of Bella's arousal. Intoxicating. Maddening. Terrifying. It was everything wrapped into one.

Her eyes glinted from the overhead light and I could almost see the idea that came to her mind just then.

This was exactly where I was hoping she would go when I had dreamt of this fantasy. I hadn't even said anything and she was already there.

"I have an idea, Edward. Please play along with me," she seductively said.

My breathe hitched. She didn't now what she sounded like when she spoke like this. She might think she was so awkward at it, but she couldn't be more wrong. She was so good; good beyond reason.

"Anything," I squeaked out. My voice cracked, belying my own desire for her.

She reached for the raspberries in the bowl and slowly placed one of the end of my finger that she had just had in her mouth.

Oh, god. She's doing it. She's actually doing it.

Her eyes locked with mine and I was unable to look away from the rich chocolate. They simply transfixed me.

Bella brought my hand up to her mouth and opened her lips. She took it in, carefully, delicately, wrapped her lips around my finger and the precious fruit at the end. Never breaking eye contact, she slid my finger in deeper until she was almost at the knuckle.

Her mouth was so warm, so wet.

My breath was coming faster and shallower. If I was human, I'd be hyperventilating at this point. Thankfully, I wasn't so there was no danger that I'd miss this delightful show that was unfolding in front of me by passing out. I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Bella's lips, still around my finger, wrapped into a devilish smile. And then she did the most unexpected thing I'd ever witnessed from her.

She actually bit down on my finger.

Her teeth slid up my finger, sending jolts of energy through my body from my hand all the way to my toes that were now starting to curl up in my shoes. If only she knew. If only she knew what biting meant to vampires. How incredibly arousing a bite was. The ultimate act of trust in your partner.

Finally, her mouth finished it's path and deftly sucked the raspberry from the tip of my finger. It made the same popping and sucking noise that she'd made when she'd done this with her own fingers.

But instead it was my finger. Oh, god. It was my finger.

I barely gave her enough time to chew the berry before my lips crashed against hers, almost knocking her out of her chair.

I smothered her lips, barely able to contain myself. I could feel her heart thump erratically in her chest and the sound was like a bass drum running through my mind. And it played the right rhythm for me.

My mind remembered Bella's very human need for air and I withdrew my lips from hers, but continued to assault her skin. Every inch of her jaw, her neck, I covered with kisses, each more passionate than the last.

Bella was gasping for air and wildly pulling at my hair, fingers securely wrapped through it. This additional sensation drove me wild. Almost as wild as her mouth around my finger.

I brought my lips up to her ear, kissing her delicate lobe.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered frantically.

Bella was beyond words at this point, so she mutely nodded her head.

"You just fulfilled a fantasy of mine."

Bella's hands pulled my head back and I whimpered from the loss of her delicious skin under my lips. Her eyes locked with mine.

"Just wait until I have other parts of you in my mouth," she gasped.

I couldn't stop my jaw from falling open. Immediately another image filled my head, this time much more sinful than the simple one of Bella and the raspberries.

The wedding never seemed so far away.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. My first try at anything bordering on smut. **

**Okay, I know they're probably VERY OOC, but I can't help it. Once a plot bunny strikes, it must be exercised or it will grow and fester in my brain.**

**And you just know Edward has a HUGE oral fixation with Bella's mouth. **

* * *

_**I would love to hear your ideas for Edward's fantasies! If you'd like to share them with me, please leave it as a review or message me with if you're too embarrassed to share it publicly. You share it; I'll write it. But don't worry, I've got another one brewing in my head that's slightly more complicated than this one.**_

* * *


	2. Author's Request

Sorry about having to add this as another chapter and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up that I'm adding to this particular story, but this is a way to reach all of you that have added this story as an alert or a favorite. (Thanks by the way!)

I would love to hear your ideas for Edward's fantasies! If you'd like to share them with me, please leave it as a review or message me with if you're too embarrassed to share it publicly. You share it; I'll write it. But don't worry, I've got another one brewing in my head that's slightly more complicated than this one.


End file.
